Let's Talk Forgiveness
by fragranttasteofrain
Summary: Paul Lahote: the reservation's temperamental and arrogant flirt. Cheyenne knows better than to take his advances seriously knowing full well he isn't a one-girl type of guy. Her constant rejections have left Paul dumbfounded, and have only fueled his fascination to break down her barriers. This game of push and pull is dangerous, but one of them is bound to give in eventually.


_"__I'm stuck on this emotion._

_If we could get a moment, I know you'd feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong, but I could be right_

_I don't even care._

_I'm losing my mind."_

\- _Falling, Leon_

"He's staring at you again."

The disdain in Leah's voice makes me chuckle. I look up at her, taking in her curled lip and Quileute features that are so much like my own. I follow her glare over my shoulder despite not needing the confirmation; I've felt his eyes on me all lunch, daring me to look at him.

I meet Paul's gaze immediately, the room narrowing down to just the two of us. His eyes are full of the familiar intensity I have grown to detest. It has a way of making me feel like we're playing a cat and mouse game, and I'm the mouse more often than not.

He's sitting in the middle of the lunch table, arms crossed and surrounded by his usual crowd; their loud laughter filling up the cafeteria. A crowd that typically consists of a couple of rowdy guys and their girls of choice for the week, all individuals no one can actually stand but everyone pretends to like.

I tame down the familiar flicker in my stomach as his lip curls into a teasing smirk. I admit his confidence would be an admirable trait on anyone else, but this was Paul Lahote, and it instantly annoyed me.

He nods in my direction and I roll my eyes at him in acknowledgement, a small smile playing at my lips as I turn around in my seat.

"He just wants a new toy to play with," I take a sip of my coffee, enjoying the warmth down my throat, letting it simmer in my stomach. "He'll be on to the next one by the end of the week."

"God forbid. I don't understand why all the female population thinks the sun shines out of his ass," Leah rolls her eyes. "In all seriousness, he's been sniffing after you for months Chey. It's disgusting."

"He's also been through every girl here at least twice since then too, it doesn't mean anything." I counter, rubbing my eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

"You should just talk to Sam about it," she shrugs her shoulders. Ever since Leah and my brother began dating during her sophomore year and his senior year, all of her solutions have revolved around him in one form or another. They have both been so serious about each other since the very beginning; Leah practically lives with us now, which is annoying considering there's only one bathroom.

She's also taken it upon herself to fill in the role of my older sister and has taken it very seriously. I love Leah, and I appreciate everything she's done for Sam and I, but she's constantly on my ass and it's beginning to seriously irritate me. I don't understand why she enjoys fixating on my life when she has a younger brother at home she can nag at instead.

"Lee, Paul's not a bad guy, he's a little gruff and annoying and can't keep his eyes to himself, but he's harmless," I reply, avoiding her gaze. I had explained to Leah multiple times that I didn't actually hate Paul; I find his habit of sleeping around a bit repulsive, but if there's anything I'm good at, it's minding my own business.

"I just don't understand why you don't tell him to fuck off. You don't give any other guy the time of day." Her tone was insinuating and I felt a surge of annoyance at her words, I usually brushed things off like that but the way she said it irked me.

"He's friends with Jared, I have to be nice. It doesn't mean I'm planning to fall into his bed," I scowl and consider throwing my uneaten apple at her head.

"You know, if you have the hots for Lahote you can admit it, I won't judge you too harshly. I won't even tell Sam," she retorts, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You know, he could even be handsome if he learned how to shut his mouth for more than ten seconds," she's grinning like a cat and I know at this point she's just trying to rile me up.

I kick her under table.

Leah was very observant; she could read my body language like no one else and I knew she could pick up on the tension my body anytime Paul was around. I had a very calm demeanor most of the time, and the fact that he could rile me up like no one else deeply unsettled me. But I would never question why, that was dangerous territory and a rabbit hole I would never climb out of if I fell in.

I would continue to ignore just how much his constant attention and presence affected me in hopes that it would eventually go away. So, I stuck to my story and buried any chemistry between Paul and I deep, deep down. As long as I don't misstep, it would be fine.

We are simply acquaintances who enjoy teasing and flirting each other.

"Uley!" Someone calls behind me and notice Leah's eyes go wide. I don't even have to look up to know who it is. I grip my coffee tighter in my hands, pretending my nerves aren't skyrocketing.

"Do you think if we ignore him, he'll go away?" I ask Leah teasingly.

"Not this one, he tends to linger where's he's not wanted." Leah snarls, loud enough to make sure he's heard her.

"Ouch. Is Sam not taking care of you, sweetheart?" He retorts sarcastically, and plops down on the empty seat next to me as I resist the urge to laugh. Leah has always been easy to rile up and most people tend to sidestep around her. I find it amusing how completely unfazed Paul is from the look of murder she's giving him. He turns to face me and his knee brushes against mine under the table. "Go out with me Saturday."

His gaze is unwavering, a look of determination on his face. I quirk an amused eyebrow at him. He's been asking me out at least once a week this past year and has recently shifted to not even asking anymore and just demanding. I'm constantly going back and forth between being insulted at his lack of tact or impressed at his sheer confidence.

"Did you get tired of that blonde from Forks already?" I reply as I rest my chin on my hand, tilting my head as I wait for his response.

"I don't like clingy," he grimaces. Yeah, I can imagine why. "I prefer dark hair anyway," he says as he reaches forward and grabs a lock of my black hair, tugging gently. "Is that a yes?"

"How many is that now? 8 girls this month?" I ask, ignoring Leah's scolding in the back. We'd been playing this game long enough for me to know he would eventually walk away. Paul liked it easy.

"Keeping count Cheyenne?" He raises his eyebrows at me, and I shift in my seat at the mischievousness in his expression. "Want to make it 9?" He gives me a cheeky smile and I look carefully in his eyes.

"I'd rather stab myself in the eye, thanks," I say, shrugging nonchalantly. He gapes openly at me for a second before a quick smile takes over his features.

"You tear me up inside," he sighs dramatically and lays a hand over his heart. "Let me know if you change your mind. See you later." He winks at me before turning to Leah and saluting, a cocky smile on his face, not an ounce of uncertainty in him.

Leah flips him off as he turns his back and walks out the cafeteria, "I'm telling you, give me the word and I'll run him over."

"I believe you."

* * *

I'm deep in thought I as I'm putting away my books in my locker, thinking of my after school plans that involve my sofa, a heavy blanket, and a cup of coffee. I suddenly feel a warm hand on my shoulder and almost hit my head on the locker door when I jerk back. I'm confused for a few seconds before I recognize Jared's laugh and I scowl.

"Jared, what the fuck?" I glare as I swing my bag over my shoulder and hit him on the side with it. His pearly white smile contrasts against his dark skin as he pretends to rub his arm in mock hurt.

Jared Cameron and I have lived across each other all of our lives and have been friends for that long. Our moms were close friends and constantly pushed us on play dates when we were younger. We only became truly inseparable after my dad left. Jared was the only person who didn't pity me or try to get in my business and instead acted like nothing had happened. Although it had been less out of respect of privacy and more to do with the fact that Jared doesn't really care about anything that doesn't involve him directly. Either way, it had been exactly what I needed and I've adored him ever since.

Despite the fact that he is somewhat self-absorbed and cares a little too much about his image, Jared is easy going and well-liked by everyone. He's handsome and has always had a boy next-door charm to him that girls eat up, but he's never taken advantage of it in the way Paul does.

"Sorry," he says, offering me a cheesy smile. "I forget how jumpy you are."

"No, you just enjoy scaring me shitless," I say, as he picks up my dropped sweater from the floor. "Where the hell have you been?" I ask, taking the sweater from him. I hadn't seen him since the morning and it wasn't like him to up and disappear on me without saying anything. I was also still annoyed from lunch.

"The sun was out Chey, I was with the guys playing soccer." I continue to stare at him and his expression shifts into concern. "…what?"

"I had to sit with Leah, Jared." I said, my tone serious. He flinches and holds his hand up in surrender. "She's been questioning me about Paul nonstop since she overheard him threaten Shawn McCall after he groped me last week."

"What the fuck, when was this?!" He asks, his eyes blazing and his palms fisted. Jared isn't usually the type to get angry, but acts irrationally when he is. Part of the reason why I hadn't told him of the incident last week.

According to several sources, Paul had given McCall a thorough lashing, threatening that if he ever put his hands on me again, he was going to "rip him a new one". I hadn't been there when it happened, but had seen the aftermath of McCall's black eye the following day. When I had heard what happened, I was completely dumbfounded. While me and Paul were on amicable terms, I wouldn't necessarily call us friends, and for him to defend me in that way sparked something inside me that I didn't understand.

When I had confronted him about it, he said I hadn't been worth the bruised knuckles or the detention and walked away completely ruining any hope I had for him. He switched between being somewhat likeable to complete asshole so quickly it gave me whiplash; it was impossible to keep up with his ever-changing moods.

"That's not the point," I sigh, "Leah fixates, Jared!"

"Jeez, okay, "he says as his hand flies up to the nape of his neck like it always does when he's feeling guilty. "Do you want to have a movie night?" He asks, offering as a means apology.

"Your place or mine?" I ask, already knowing his preference but taking note of the hesitation in his face.

Guys tend to stay far away from my house, and despite their pathetic protests, I know it's because of my brother. Sam has always been intimidating, despite being mature and respectful his sheer size makes people retreat. He's tall and bulky and has recently started to grow even more. Jared gets along with Sam well enough, but even he doesn't like being around him if he can avoid it.

"Never mind, let's just go to yours," I sigh and his shoulder relax as he beams at me. "But you're getting me a coffee on the way".

His arm wraps itself around my neck and pulls me into his side and I take comfort in his warmth.


End file.
